Fudd Lapooh
Fudd is a orange puffle and a Mabel fan, although he always tries to sneak her ice cream and candy. Background Not much is known about Fudd, except that he tries to be Mabel's new bodyguard and he was in an explosion when he tried to make a robot bodyguard for Mabel's so-called birthday and it blew up in his face. Ever since he has tried to dye his grey hair orange again with different things, including puffle-Os, ice cream and hair colour-changing machines. He hopes that when she rules the world (if she rules the world) that he will get a promotion or at least some payment. This is very unlikely. He also has a talent for singing funny songs and he is most well known among penguins for singing in concerts. Involvement Fudd is an active member of the MMK. He goes to them meetings and praises Mabel. He is her wannabe bodyguard and protects Mabel whenever somone wants to beat her up. It usually ends with both of them getting beat up. Pranks * Trying to steal Director Benny's laptop (without success besides annoying Director Benny) * Stuffing Explorer into a barrel and rolling it down a cliff * Inviting Penghis Khan out for dinner and taking him to Burger Khan (Afterwards when Penguis Khan found what the restaurant was Fudd was almost slapped in the face with a fish) * Putting Penguin OS on Bill Gate$'s computer * Throwing paint cans at Mary P. Bear (He survived because he is immune to her evil powers) more coming soon! Trivia * He always seems to be trying to humiliate Director Benny by playing pranks on him like stealing his laptop, throwing cream pies at him and things like that. * He claims that he invented weirdness. * Once Fudd threw paint cans at Mary P. Bear and lived to tell the tale because he is immune to her powers. *He has an alter ego named NinjaFudd, who is better at combat and wears a ninja mask. To bad that he never uses it when he is in a bodyguard tryout. *Once he was arrested by the Fashion Police for having buck teeth and a staff. He escaped by flushing himself down the toilet and then proceeded to throw tomatoes at them. * Fudd has the uncanny ability to break the fourth wall. * Fudd has notoriously bad English and spelling. * He has frequently tried to take Director Benny's laptop without any success besides annoying Director Benny. * Once while singing his funniest song everyone in the audience laughed so hard that they all went to the bathroom for a few minutes. * Fudd does not have an owner, he lives inside a orange box that has the words "Allergen Alert: contains nuts" on it. * Fudd wants to join the Troublesome Trio because he likes pranking people. Gallery File:Pufflestaff.PNG|This is Fudd's staff of goofyness. In theory it makes the victim laugh so hard that they become easier targets for Fudd. It doesn't usually work though... File:NinjaFudd.png|NinjaFudd! File:Untitledsf.png|Fudd trying to impress Mabel with his combat moves. File:Fastfudd.jpg|Fudd playing on his rocketwagon with his friends File:Fuddhome.png|Fudd on top of a house roof. Moments later it broke dropping Fudd into a toilet that was commonly used and not flushed for 2 years. See also * Mabel Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Pranksters Category:Nuisances Category:Anti-Villains Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Singers